Son of Poseidon and Warlock of Hecate
by Yoshi117
Summary: Percy Jackson is the son of Poseidon and Sally who is a nomaj. He is Hecate's champion and raised as a normal wizard under the Magical Conngress of the United States of America while secretly undergoing demigod training. At age 11, Percy is sent by Hecate to attend Hogwarts for school. He is not the child of the Great Prophecy, but is part of the Prophecy of Ten (seven).


**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine. Everything else is mine.**

 **AN: IMPORTANT. Please read at the bottom.**

The sun had started to rise over Camp United. Mrs. Jackson was out on the porch, sitting contently, taking in the warm reddish orange glow of the sun. Apollo's chariot was just peaking over the hill's summit. Long gone were Mrs. Jackson's youthful days with her late husband, the legendary son of Poseidon and warlock of Hecate. Oh how she missed her husband dearly, but she knew she would see him again when the fates would will it. It had been 80 years since the Prophecy of Ten where Perseus and their friends saved the world from doom, making Mrs. Jackson in her nineties now.

As she did everyday when Apollo was over the hill, telling Mrs. Jackson when it was 8 o'clock in the morning, she rose from her seat and went inside to prepare breakfast. However, today would not be her normal routine day. Today would be different, it was going to be a special day. As a matter of fact it would be a rather interesting and eventful next coming weeks for Mrs. Jackson.

Why you might ask?

Well today she was getting a visitor. Now Mrs. Jackson always got visitors from family, friends, and even fans at her home here at Camp United. She was never lonely since her husband's passing almost five years ago. However, this was not a normal visitor. No this visitor had sent a request via her owl.

Test Kingsley was the name of the young girl who had sent her the owl. Test was an interesting girl from the little autobiography she received along with her request. She was the daughter of a Ravenclaw student from Hogwarts and a son of Athena. Mrs. Jackson could already tell Test had inherited both of her parents' intelligence.

Mrs. Jackson had told her to come between 8:30 so she could make breakfast for the both of them. At first Test was hesitant, but Mrs. Jackson had insisted that she hadn't been able to cook for anyone except for herself and it would make her happy if she would be able to for Test.

So here was Mrs. Jackson cooking breakfast for two. She was making an assortment of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Percy's favorites of course. And all blue, gods and Merlin forbid she let tradition die.

Just as Mrs. Jackson finished plating the food onto two plates and set them on the table, there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Jackson glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. Precisely 8:30, not a second early or late.

'Punctual to the second. I like her already,' thought Mrs. Jackson.

"One moment!" called Mrs. Jackson not a moment after the glancing at the clock and headed towards the front door.

Mrs. Jackson grabbed the imperial gold door knob and turned it. She opened the door and was greeted by a smiling 17 year old girl with a bag hanging from her shoulder. As expected from a descendant of Athena, the young teenage girl in front of Mrs. Jackson had blond hair and stormy grey eyes. Mrs. Jackson could see the calculating and analyzing look the girl gave her, but it also had warmth and happiness to it as well.

"Good morning Mrs. Jackson! I'm Test Kingsley as you already know. Once again I'd like to thank you forgiving me this incredible opportunity for my final paper. I never expected you to say yes. You don't know how happ-"

"My dear, please why don't you come in first before we stand here the whole time and my old legs can't take it anymore," states Mrs. Jackson with a smile, interrupting the girl's ramble.

An ever so noticeable pink tint appeared on Test's cheeks as she looked at her feet embarrassed.

"Of course Mrs. Jackson. I'm sorry for getting carried away," replied Test as she stepped into the house.

"No worries my dear. And please call me by my name. No need to be so formal. After all I expect to get to know you as well since I am going to be telling you everything over these next couple weeks."

"Of course. But I'd like to stick to Mrs. Jackson for now if that's alright with you."

"It's fine I guess. Let's go eat before he food gets cold," Mrs. Jackson waved for Test to follow her.

As Test followed Mrs. Jackson through the house she admired the simplicity to the house. The Jackson residence wasn't an extravagant mansion or anything, but it was a big enough home to suit their need. Right before the kitchen Test stopped a wall. On his wall hung various pictures of the Jacksons, their family, and their friends. In the center of the wall stood a table. On the table sat two stands holding weapons. On the left stand held and elegant tomahawk. The blade was a mix of Celestial bronze, Imperial gold, Stygian iron, and mortal steel. It was triangle shaped with the base of the triangle being rounded. It was attached to a wooden handle with leather wrapped around the base of the handle. It had some wear and tear to it, the leather was more durable than it appeared to be. Nonetheless it still looked mesmerizing. **(AN: Trying to describe Assassin Creed 3's tomahawk. That's basically what it is. I know that was a bad description but whatever.** ) Next to the tomahawk sat a wand. From what Test could tell, it was 13 inches long. It was pure black with a sea green tint to it. Since she wasn't a wand master, she wasn't able to tell what the core was or what it was made of.

On the stand to the right held a dagger and a wand. The entire dagger was forged out of celestial bronze. Form the hilt under, the handle was wrapped in leather. Similarly to the tomahawk's grip, the leather was also worn out. Before Test could inspect the wand next to the dagger, Mrs. Jackson came back from the corner noticing that Test wasn't following anymore.

"Come Test. We have plenty of time to talk about that stuff after. But why don't you put your bag down here for now." instructed Mrs. Jackson.

Test obliged to Mrs. Jackson's request and put down her bag and followed her into the kitchen despite wanting to get a closer look at the wand.

"Please have a seat," Mrs. Jackson stated as she sat down in front of a plate.

Test sat down across from Mrs. Jackson and watched her start eating. The food was blue. She then looked down at her plate of food. The only thing that she was confused was why the food was blue instead of their normal colors. However, the smell made her mouth water.

Voicing her concern as she grabbed the fork that lay on the table, "Mrs. Jackson, I don't want to be rude, but why is the food blue?"

"Oh! I'm sorry for not mentioning, but it was a tradition Percy had with his mom. He sorted passed onto me and I've been doing it ever since. Don't worry, it just blue food coloring. Go on now, take a bite."

Test dug in, savoring every bite. It had been a while since she had an actual home cooked meal. She wished she could have more, but she didn't dare ask.

"Let me do the dishes Mrs. Jackson. It's the least I could do," said Test as she grabbed both empty plates and took them to the sink.

"Very well. I will be waiting in the living room."

Test could hear the faint footsteps growing distant behind the rushing sound of water from the faucet.

When Test had finished washing the dishes, she went back out to the living room where she saw Mrs. Jackson sitting on the sofa.

Test couldn't help but glance back the stands holding the weapons. They all seemed so intriguing. She tore her gaze from the stand and went over to her bag.

"So where would you like to begin?" asked Mrs. Jackson watching Test as she pulled out a video recorder, a tripod, a note pad, and pen.

"I think it'd be best if you could start before Mr. Jackson went to Hogwarts. I want to start with some of his life before he went to Hogwarts. You don't have to tell me everything from when he was born to when he turned 11. Maybe some background information on his early life and then you could start with a couple of months before he left America to attend Hogwarts," replied Test who finished setting up the camera and took a seat next to Mrs. Jackson, but left a comfortable distance between the two.

"Before we start I want to warn you. It was not as easy as the stories you've heard or the legends you read. There were plentiful times of peace and happiness, but you must not forget the terrors of war. This was traumatic, heartbreaking, and most importantly painful. Watching your friends die at such a young age, it changes you. And this...this was our reality."

And with that, Test hit record button.

 **AN: HEY LADIES AND GENTS PLEASE READ EVERYTHING.**

 **This is an idea I've literally had for months. This prologue is just to test the waters. If people like it, I'll continue it. If people don't, then I won't continue it. So, please make sure you tell me you like it by following, favoriting, and/or leaving a review. It doesn't matter to me as long as it shows me people want more.**

 **I don't have an update schedule because I've just started school about a month ago.**

 **Feel free to criticize my writing. Tell me what I could improve on and what is good. Just please don't tell me something like "oh your story is shit blah blah blah." I don't take to kindly to toxic people.**

 **I rewrote this prologue a couple of times because I wanted to make sure it fits how I want to write this story.**

 **Who do you guys think Mrs. Jackson is? Let me know!**

 **Also, I know the camp name I lame, but I couldn't think of anything else.**

 **Lastly, feel free to check out my other two stories. Love, War, and Best Friends has either one or two chapters left depending if people want an epilogue. Some of you may be coming from there because of my AN in that one. My other story, The First Demigod, some you may know it's on hiatus. I'm going to take it off hiatus as soon as LWB is finished. I'll be writing the both of these at the same time to the best of my ability. And yes, I know this prologue is very similar to TFD's but it's because I'm going to write this story like that story. If you don't know what I mean by that, it will have Test ask Mrs. Jackson a question and the whole chapter will be about that. It won't be like Mrs. Jackson telling Test what happened, it'll be written like a regular story. Then at the end of the chapter it'll have them talk again. After every certain amount of chapters, the next chapter will be just a present day chapter.**

 **-Yoshi117**


End file.
